<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Encounter Recreation by PrePsychPineappleLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947338">The First Encounter Recreation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrePsychPineappleLover/pseuds/PrePsychPineappleLover'>PrePsychPineappleLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Big Bang Theory (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10 Years of Shamy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrePsychPineappleLover/pseuds/PrePsychPineappleLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for the 10th Shamy Anniversary, but didn't manage to finish it for the actual date. So, here it is... a little late...<br/>Shamy fluff all the way! :)</p>
<p>posted on fanfiction too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Encounter Recreation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">24<sup>th</sup> of May, 2020:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper opened her eyes and blinked against the sunlight that was falling in through the curtains. She yawned and languidly rolled onto her back.</p>
<p>If the sun stood high enough to wake her, then it must already be later than her usual get-up time. A quick glance to her left confirmed her theory because her husband of two years was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>Sheldon always let her sleep in on Sundays; he knew that Amy generally wasn’t much of a morning person. Sometimes he stayed in bed with her and let her snuggle to his chest in blissful contentment, but not today, apparently.</p>
<p>Amy didn’t mind. She needed to get up now anyway; her back was killing her. Pulling the blankets back, she slowly moved into a sitting position, revealing her almost six months pregnant belly. She moaned a little in discomfort as she stood up and waddled towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>“It’s just not fair.” she muttered under her breath, meaning that the size of her belly was almost exceeding Penny’s and her bestie was eight months along and just about ready to burst. But then again, Penny wasn’t carrying twins like she did, so her huge, round belly shouldn’t surprise her.</p>
<p>Sheldon loved it.</p>
<p>She had to smile at the thought.</p>
<p>Whenever Amy felt self-conscious, Sheldon always reminded her how important it was that the babies had enough room to grow and how healthy and beautiful she looked during the entire passed months of her pregnancy. Whenever she was in his reach and no one else was looking, he would spread his fingers over the protruding bump, waiting for the babies to kick and smiling in absolute glee when he was able to feel them.</p>
<p>That’s why Amy believed in his words.</p>
<p>Right now, as she was getting up from the toilet, the babies obviously decided to do their morning stretches, causing Amy to wince and hold on to the sink until they settled down again.</p>
<p>“Hey, my little ones. Listen, I really wish you would wait with kicking my bladder until after I finish peeing in the morning.” She rubbed her belly lovingly. “I swear one of these days we’re going to have an accident before I can even get out of bed and you know how your Daddy is. He will force me to reinstate the bathroom schedule and I really don’t want to have <em>that</em> discussion again.”</p>
<p>Her babies calmed down eventually, soothed by their mother’s voice, and Amy was able to finish her morning routine.</p>
<p>Afterwards, she wrapped her robe around herself, not bothering to try and close it in the front, and slowly walked out to the living room in search of her sprightly husband.</p>
<p>A few moving boxes filled with clothes were littered along her way and even more awaited her out in the living area. She and Sheldon had been packing up more and more of their stuff, because, starting in June, they would officially move into their new, bigger home. Only one week of them together in apartment 4B was left and Amy was both sad and excited to start this completely new chapter.</p>
<p>Next weekend, they had a moving party planned. Amy and Penny were eagerly looking forward to that, because due to their advanced pregnancies they won’t have to lift a finger and get to boss the guys around instead. Amy grinned in anticipation at the thought.</p>
<p>She scanned the living room for Sheldon, tilting her head in confusion when she didn’t see him anywhere. She had been sure that he got up early to continue packing, but apparently, he had different plans, after all.</p>
<p>“Sheldon?” she called, still somehow expecting him to pop up behind piles of boxes and unsorted books and knick-knacks.</p>
<p>But the room really was empty.</p>
<p>“Hmm, where could you be?” Amy wondered aloud, searching the kitchen counter for notes he might have left.</p>
<p>Coming up empty, too, Amy briefly considered going downstairs to look for Sheldon in the laundry room even though she knew he had washed all their clothes yesterday evening. But despite the elevator being fixed now, Amy wasn’t in the mood to walk any more than necessary.</p>
<p>She decided for the much easier way to get a clue to her husband’s whereabouts and knocked at the door to 4A.</p>
<p>“Come in!” answered a cheery voice.</p>
<p>Amy did what she was told to and found an unusually chipper Penny already fully dressed in comfy maternity clothes, sitting on the far-left side of the brown couch with her feet up on the coffee table and an enormous bucket of ice cream, balancing in front of her round belly.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ames!” she greeted her with a wide grin. “Look, I’m having ice cream for breakfast!” she said enthusiastically, scooping a large portion of chocolate chip ice cream onto her spoon and plopping it into her mouth with a satisfied moan.</p>
<p>Amy furrowed her brows. Penny’s food cravings were definitely weirder and lengthier than her own. “Looks delicious, bestie.” she said with a wary smile.</p>
<p>Leonard came over to her from the kitchen, smiling in delight but obviously no longer wondering about his wife’s crazy pregnancy brain. “Hi, Amy.” he said. “Come in. Would you like some actual breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Penny exclaimed, but then immediately was too distracted by her treat to even bother to continue her complaint.</p>
<p>Leonard grinned and shook his head lightly.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Amy smiled. “But actually, I was just looking for Sheldon. He’s not in the apartment. Have you seen him?” Behind her, Penny suddenly erupted in giggles, but she clamped a hand over her mouth when Amy looked at her funnily.</p>
<p>Leonard smiled warmly. “I have, but I’m not supposed to tell you. He’s planning something special for you today.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Amy said in curious surprise. “Is he?” Quickly, she went through her mental calendar to find out if there was a special date she was missing, but she couldn’t think of anything.</p>
<p>Leonard interrupted her thought process. “Actually, Sheldon assigned me to make sure that you have eaten before you go out.”</p>
<p>“Out?” Amy questioned.</p>
<p>“Yes. He also told me to let Raj know when you’re up, so he can drive over.” Leonard explained. “Raj will be your chauffeur today.”</p>
<p>Amy blinked a bit taken aback. “W-What? Why? Did Sheldon force him to participate in this? Because he <em>can</em> drive, too, you know. Sheldon promised me to practice more before the babies will be born.”</p>
<p>Leonard was already typing a message on his phone, probably to Raj, and waved at her unconcerned. “Don’t worry. He offered to drive you. Sheldon said he had to make some preparations beforehand.”</p>
<p>“What <em>is</em> he planning?” Amy now wanted to know eagerly, crossing her arms and turning towards Penny again with a pout. But her best friend only continued to hide behind a grin and her bucket of ice cream.</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” said Leonard, setting a plate of plain toast on the kitchen counter; Amy couldn’t eat anything more substantial first thing in the morning without vomiting. “Here, sit and eat. I don’t want Sheldon to lecture me when he calls to check on you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Leonard, are you sure it’s not too much trouble?” Amy worried. “I’m perfectly capable of making my own breakfast. I mean, you do have your own pregnant wife to take care of.”</p>
<p>Leonard tilted his head in amusement and nodded at Penny who was in the midst of licking the residue of melted chocolate from her fingers. “Does this one look like she needs any tending to?”</p>
<p>“What, <em>me</em>?” Penny exclaimed, feeling caught.</p>
<p>Amy snickered. “Okay, I guess I could stay for a little while.”</p>
<p>“Trust me. As you can see, I know how to keep pregnant ladies happy.” Leonard said proudly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After her light breakfast, Amy thanked her friends and went back to her own apartment to get dressed.</p>
<p>Apparently, she had somewhere to be today.</p>
<p>She opened her clothing drawer, picking out some loose-fitting pants – nowadays it was simply not comfortable to wear skirts – and then another drawer to look for matching tops.</p>
<p>To her surprise, there was a little handwritten note waiting for her on top of an old black and purple-striped cardigan:</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dear Amy, I figured all the other required clothes for today won’t fit anymore, but maybe you could still wear this cardigan. Love, Sheldon.”</em>
</p>
<p>Amy furrowed her brows. <em>What required clothes? And what makes this cardigan so special?</em></p>
<p>She pulled it out of the drawer, looking at it in distaste. She hadn’t worn this one in ages and the horizontal stripes weren’t doing her figure any favors. Who would’ve thought that Sheldon took any particular liking to her clothes? She tried it on and was surprised that it still fit. She would have to leave it unbuttoned, though.</p>
<p>Amy shrugged and decided to humor her husband’s whims. Also, because in that moment, there was a knock on the door. As she opened, Raj was waiting on the other side with an excited smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” he asked.</p>
<p>Amy nodded. “A little anxious what to expect, but sure… I guess I’m as ready as I can be.”</p>
<p>“You are going to love it, I promise!” Raj stated happily and led Amy to the elevator.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They were driving only for a short while, heading towards Glendale where she used to live before she moved in with Sheldon.</p>
<p>Amy smiled at the memory.</p>
<p>Oh, how often Sheldon had showed up here at her door for date night. Or sometimes even unannounced, just to make sure she was alright or to apologize for something. There was one instance she remembered with particular fondness:</p>
<p>She and Sheldon had a fight and he had spent most of his night wrecking his brain for how he should make it up to her. Then he took the bus over, despite the late hour and without anyone to chaperon him, just to tell her that he liked her exactly for who she was; quirks and all.</p>
<p>She fell even more in love with him that night.</p>
<p>Raj activated the turn signal as he had singled out a parking spot. The whole time, he had that ridiculous, giddy smile on his face, but his lips remained sealed whenever Amy asked for their destination.</p>
<p>Now she was looking around, trying to find out where they were.</p>
<p>“Sorry, that’s the closest I can get. But I can help you walk and it’s really not that far.” Raj said, hurrying around the car to assist her.</p>
<p>Amy held a protective hand over her belly as she straightened up. “It’s fine, thanks, Rajesh. I’m sure I’ll manage.”</p>
<p>They walked down an ordinary sidewalk, arms linked with each other. Nothing struck Amy as familiar right away, but she could swear she had been here before. Suddenly, Raj slowed down.</p>
<p>“Alright, here we are.” he said grinning.</p>
<p>Amy stood before the door to a coffee shop which announced that it was closed due to a private event. “Raj, what are we doing here?” Amy asked in bewilderment. “It’s closed.”</p>
<p>“No...” said a familiar voice upon opening the door Amy was staring at. A smiling Sheldon stood behind it, barely containing his excitement. “For you, it’s not.”</p>
<p>And suddenly, everything fell into place and Amy recognized the location. <em>“Oh!”</em> she exclaimed, beaming brightly. “It’s <em>that</em> coffee shop. Where we met.”</p>
<p>Sheldon nodded eagerly, exchanging a quick proud smile with Raj. “Yes, it is. Happy anniversary, Amy.”</p>
<p>She giggled, still processing everything. “But Sheldon… our wedding anniversary was earlier this month.”</p>
<p>Sheldon’s blue eyes widened comically. “Amy… are you saying you don’t remember?” he asked, sounding shocked and amused.</p>
<p>“Remember what? I’m high on hormones and I don’t have your eidetic memory.” she said, pouting a little.</p>
<p>Sheldon smiled; he just couldn’t stay mad at her these days. He took her hands and pulled her into the coffee shop with him. “Today, exactly… marks ten years since I met you here.”</p>
<p>Amy gasped. “What? <em>Ten years</em>? This can’t be right…”</p>
<p>Sheldon lifted one single eyebrow, tilting his head at her. “Are you really going to argue with this mind?” he asked, pointing at his head.</p>
<p>Amy took a moment to drink it all in. Everything looked almost exactly the same. They were here just two years ago after their honeymoon, when Leonard and Penny sent them on a scavenger hunt for the perfect wedding gift. Amy couldn’t believe she hadn’t recognized it immediately.</p>
<p>The barista behind the counter smiled at them happily. Other than her and another colleague, peaking in from the kitchen, the coffee shop was completely empty. The tables were pushed a little towards the corners, except for one:</p>
<p>Their table.</p>
<p>Amy turned around to Sheldon with tears in her eyes. Only now she noticed that he was wearing the same gray Avengers shirt he wore to their blind date. Now she understood why he also insisted on that old cardigan for her; it was the one she wore ten years ago.</p>
<p>Amy let out a gleeful squeal and threw her arms around Sheldon, who had been waiting patiently for her to catch up. “Oh, my god, Sheldon, it’s perfect! I… I never expected that you would do something for today. You’re the best husband ever!”</p>
<p>She could hear him laugh, pleased with himself, as he was holding her close. “I know.” he said cockily.</p>
<p>Amy giggled and took a step back only to pull his head down and kiss him passionately. “I love you.” she said, once she parted from him.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.” Sheldon answered, a pink blush on his face. Amy couldn’t tell if he was just happy or also embarrassed by her public display of affection. But since he didn’t lecture her, she assumed she was fine.</p>
<p>“Have fun!” Raj called from the door and then closed it with a wink.</p>
<p>As Amy looked back up at Sheldon, he was smiling somewhat flirtatiously. “So…” he said. “Can I buy you a beverage?”</p>
<p>Amy giggled. “I’m not sure accepting a drink from a stranger is such a good idea. I’m married and I’m expecting as you can see.”</p>
<p>Sheldon grinned back, playing along. “Well, your husband must be a very lucky man, indeed.”</p>
<p>“He is.” Amy said confidently, stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Sheldon laughed softly. “How did you even manage to do all this?” Amy wanted to know as Sheldon walked her over to their table and pulled out the chair for her.</p>
<p>He sat down across from her. “It took me a bit of convincing to get them to close down for us, but in the end my offer to cover their losses was successful. We now have half the day to ourselves.”</p>
<p>Amy gasped. “Sheldon, really? Is it wise to spend so much money in our situation?” Amy looked downwards, putting a hand on her stomach.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Amy.” Sheldon assured her. “We still have enough of our Nobel money left to provide more than comfortably for our children. Don’t you worry. Plus, today is worth it.” he added with a smile. “We’re going to have a nice second breakfast here and afterwards you’re going to receive your anniversary gift.”</p>
<p>“That’s not it?” Amy asked, motioning around.</p>
<p>“It’s only part one.”</p>
<p>A flirtatious smile slowly grew on Amy’s face and she reached out over the table to take her husband’s hands in hers. “What if I wanted to… you know, do presents first?”</p>
<p>Sheldon’s eyes widened with a small gasp, but then he couldn’t help but grin back at her, blushing slightly. “You’re a naughty vixen, Dr. Fowler-Cooper. Always so impatient.”</p>
<p>Amy giggled upon their little joke, her cheeks warming up rapidly.</p>
<p>“Very well.” Sheldon said then, bending down to a gift bag under the table. He came up again, still hiding what he was holding in his hands. “But after that, you’re going to eat, little lady. You need the extra nutrition.”</p>
<p>Amy rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I promise.”</p>
<p>“Good.” he nodded and revealed the present. “Here.”</p>
<p>Amy was looking at an emerald green notebook that Sheldon now laid upon the table between them. It wasn’t wrapped – for obvious reasons – and it had no title, but Amy loved the color. “What is it?” she asked.</p>
<p>Sheldon gently pushed the book a bit closer to her. “It’s a… a logbook, or a diary, so to speak. Filled with our past ten years together.” Amy gasped in shock, quickly looked up at him and then carefully picked up the notebook, leafing through the first few pages. “Back when we started… ‘dating’,” Sheldon began to explain. “I viewed this relationship as an experiment. I did so for quite a long time, so… obviously, I needed some form to collect data.”</p>
<p>Amy’s mouth hung open as she was skimming through the entries, indeed starting exactly ten years ago, while she listened to him. She found neat, little texts about Sheldon’s innermost thoughts, concerning, for example, their first kiss or the time she briefly dated Stuart, which prompted Sheldon to officially ask her to become his girlfriend.</p>
<p>Amy couldn’t believe what a precious treasure she was holding in her hands.</p>
<p>“When I realized that… <em>this</em>…” Sheldon emphasized. “Became so much more than just an experiment, I still continued to write entries as an attempt to sort through my thoughts and… my feelings. Because I started to get so overwhelmed by you all the time.” he added shyly. “I never even meant for you to see this at first and kept it well hidden, but… over time… my trust in you grew so much that I wanted to share it with you.”</p>
<p>Amy looked up from the pages with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>Sheldon frowned in concern and swiftly straightened in his chair to lean closer to her. “I-I thought our tenth anniversary would be a perfect opportunity. I hope you don’t mind that I kept this from you for so long; it is dealing with a lot of private matters between us, after all—“</p>
<p>Amy stopped his nervous rambling by covering his hand with hers again, squeezing it. “Sheldon, I love it.” she said, laughing through her happy tears.</p>
<p>His shoulders sank in relief. “You do?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” she nodded quickly, leaning over with outstretched arms as much as her belly allowed her and Sheldon closed the gap, completing the embrace.</p>
<p>As they parted, Amy laughed again, wiping her tears away. “I’m sorry, I’m just so overwhelmed myself. This means so much to me, Sheldon… that you trust me so much that you’re willing to share this testimony of your innermost feelings with me. It’s… it’s beautiful. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Sheldon smiled softly. “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>“Now I feel bad for forgetting about this date. I don’t have anything to give you in return.”</p>
<p>“Oh, never mind.” Sheldon waved a hand. “The fact that you stayed with me for so long despite my errors is reward enough for me. You more than deserved this, Amy.”</p>
<p>She blushed brightly and the grin on her face was hurting her cheeks. But she didn’t care. Amy felt so lucky to have him… to have <em>this</em>: A ten year anniversary with the man she loved. The man who changed so much for her, or even because of her. The man she married, won the Nobel Prize with and whose babies she was expecting.</p>
<p>Amy felt so grateful that all of her dreams had come true.</p>
<p>She and Sheldon continued to have their ‘brunch’ in comfortable togetherness. They talked and talked, never running out of things to say. Just like ten years ago, they lost track of time because they felt so content just being around each other.</p>
<p>However, their topics of conversation have shifted slightly. Now, it was just a tiny bit less about science and more about their newest findings in parenting books and other baby-related stuff.</p>
<p>It was just after noon when Sheldon paid the barista and helped Amy to stand up from her chair. “So, what do you want to do next?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I get to pick?” Amy grinned in amusement.</p>
<p>“Of course. Depending on your willingness to be up on your feet, we could visit the zoo or go to the movies, for example.”</p>
<p>Amy tilted her head to the side, thinking about her options. Suddenly, her eyes sparkled as an idea obviously formed in her head and her smile widened. “I want to go to our new house.” she said.</p>
<p>Sheldon furrowed his brows. “Really? It’s a special day, Amy, and you want to spend it working on the house?”</p>
<p>“Who said anything about working?” she smiled lopsidedly.</p>
<p>Her husband still seemed to be confused, but he relented. “Alright. Whatever you say, dear.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Amy’s car was parked near the coffee shop. Apparently, Sheldon managed to drive over here by himself earlier this morning, so they could now continue their special day elsewhere.</p>
<p>The future Cooper-Fowler homestead was located a little out of town, closer to where Howard and Bernadette lived than to Leonard and Penny in the city. It was a nice and quiet neighborhood where they knew they would fit in quite well.</p>
<p>Amy held the keys to their new home in her hand and unlocked the door with a wide grin on her face. It was a rush every time, stepping into this still unfinished, untouched house. It felt fresh and new and so exciting, knowing that her kids will grow up here.</p>
<p>Stepping inside, one was first greeted with a large living area that was currently full of boxes and packaging material. Behind, there was the kitchen and next to it the dining room. Hidden behind a staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms and right to the entrance door, there was another extra room that Sheldon had already singled out as an office for himself where he could retreat to work.</p>
<p>The kitchen also had a back door that led to the yard. Amy could already imagine her kids running around in it, but Sheldon had scoffed when she voiced that thought aloud. If their kids were anything like him, they would stay holed up in their rooms all day, he had said. They both weren’t in fact the most outdoorsy people.</p>
<p>A few things in the new house were already furnished, like the kitchen and their master bedroom. They also got a brand new couch that was big enough for both of them and their future progeny. This was especially important to Sheldon; he vastly refused to continue to hold on to Penny’s ratty, old sofa.</p>
<p>Right now, the couch was facing the mantelpiece, upon which their Nobel medals would eventually find their place. There was no TV yet, which was probably why Sheldon wondered what they were supposed to do here.</p>
<p>He was asking her that again just now, as he entered behind her.</p>
<p>Amy was standing in the middle of the living room, letting her eyes roam over every visible corner of their house. She smiled in content satisfaction, the little emerald-green book pressed tightly to her chest.</p>
<p>She turned around to him, taking his hand. “Come with me.” she said and led her curious husband over to their new couch. Amy sat down in the middle, pulling Sheldon down to her left. Then she leaned back against his chest while putting her feet up.</p>
<p>Automatically, Sheldon’s hands came up to steady her and, as always, they ended up resting upon her round belly. Fingers splaying as wide as they could, so he would definitely feel it when the babies were kicking.</p>
<p>Amy sighed in deep relaxation and snuggled further back into him. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt how Sheldon pressed a kiss to her head when the babies reacted to his soft massaging hands.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for today.” Amy said happily. “It was more than I could’ve ever asked for.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Sheldon breathed softly against her hair and Amy could feel his chest rumble beneath her as he answered.</p>
<p>That prompted another idea.</p>
<p>Amy pulled Sheldon’s logbook back from her chest and tilted her head upwards to him. “Could you read it to me?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Read it? I thought this would be something you want to explore by yourself?” he wondered.</p>
<p>“Please?” Amy begged. “Me and the babies want to listen to your voice.”</p>
<p>She could feel him smile as he took the book from her. “Oh, alright.” he relented, flipping to the first page. “My progeny should get used to my melodious voice, after all, right?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” Amy nodded, getting comfortable and closing her eyes.</p>
<p>Sheldon cleared his throat:</p>
<p>“<em><span class="u">24<sup>th</sup> of May, 2010:</span> </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Today, my so-called friends and colleagues, Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali blackmailed me with a hidden dirty sock, so I would go on a blind date they had set up for me. They claim that an algorithm on a dating website had found me the perfect match and now they got it in their head that this woman, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, could be my girlfriend. Of course, this enterprise is doomed to fail, but for the sake of scientific curiosity, I decided to humor them...”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>